FBC Productions' Doctor Who: Series II
Episodes #A New Beginning - Written by Pete Messum (1 September 2012) #''The Time God'' - Written by Pete Messum, Joe Sheehan (8 September 2012) #''Mission: Improbable'' - Written by Pete Messum (15 September 2012) #''Fate of the Doctor'' - Written by Pete Messum (22 September 2012) Synopsis The Doctor regenerates and meets James Mason , and the two travel to the distant world of Kaaq, meet the Time God and save the Earth from the evil Ahkte. Continuity *''The Doctor is referred to as 'Theta Sigma', a Gallifreyan nickname used first in The Armageddon Factor (1979)'' *''The Doctor meets the Joe Sheehan Doctor, and it is said they are from two parallel Universes.'' *''The Time God would later appear in 'The Hotel At The End Of The Universe' and in Joe Sheehan's 'Search In The Stars'.'' *''James originally worked for a Radio Station in Episode 1, but his job was changed during writing for Episode 3 to add more of a dilemma to the two-part season finale.'' *''The Haemovors appeared in the Prequel episode, 'Hunt of the Haemovors' .'' Production Blocks Production Notes (A New Beginning) Production for a full, 13-part series began in July 2011, with Episodes 1, 2 and 4 written, and the cast for the opening two episodes assembled. However, due to filming dilemmas, Episode 4 was filmed first, with Episodes 1 and 2 to be filmed in the same filming block afterwards, as they were are two-part story. However, filming dates got later and later, and I realised that the two episodes would not be filmed, so I set about re-writing it. '' ''The 16 January 2012 saw the official script for 'A New Beginning' written. But filming was tedious, and, all in all, it took about 5 months to film in total. The complete episode was originally a full, 26 minute story, but edits were made making it only 23 minutes. Filming was chaotic over the 5 months, and I thought at many points that it could never be completed. When filming was finally complete, an August airdate was confirmed. But editing didn't help. My Sony Vegas software crashed and would not render the full episode, thus I could only edit 5 minute chunks. I decided to use this for the big effect scenes, and the basic Windows Movie Maker for the other scenes. Then, as completion for the first two episodes was complete, a sudden holiday to Majorca came out of nowhere and I realised the earliest I could release was 1 September 2012. So, logically, I show-cased it alongside the start of Series 7 of the official Doctor Who. '' ''There was originally going to be a premier for the episode on that day, but Joe Sheehan was so tired after filming a two-day filming block of Series 3 in Cardiff that he could not make the premier, so it was cancelled. The finished episode is now drastically different to the original. Tom Perryman was meant to play Ben, but pulled out. Peter Lewis and Adam Mayhew both pulled out as well, and I was left with a masked Joe Sheehan for the role; it adds some more scares into the episode, but nonetheless the character was to be killed off in the next series, as this was easier for Joe and myself, as filming had been very difficult with the mask. 'A New Beginning' remains as one of the most popular fan-films of ours on YouTube, and, although it is not perfect, I am proud of what I have achieved, despite mixed criticism.